


Unfavorable circumstances

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Being Balin’s and Dwalin’s little sister meant that Dwalin would fight anyone who might harm you. That’s why you and Nori has to hide. But what will happen when Dwalin finds out?





	Unfavorable circumstances

The soft touch of his lips glides against the skin on your neck, making you shiver. Your lips fall agape, your fingers grasp tighter on his shirt, your mind mushy and lustful.

You let out a strangled moan as your hips grind into his, an evident sign of his excitement pressing against you.

“Shhh, darlin’” he murmurs, his lips now against your ear. “We don’t wanna anyone walking on us, right?”

“Dwalin would kill you,” you jest, opening your eyes to look at your lover. Nori grins, his eyes filled with amusement.

“Aye, he would,” he rolls off you, laying on a blanket by your side. You turn onto your side, propping your head on your palm, gazing at Nori with sparkling eyes.

“You realize that, at some point, we’ll have to tell him?”

“I’m tryin’ not to think about it too much. It scares the crap out of me,” Nori chuckles, meaning to turn it into a joke but you both know it’s untrue.

Dwalin has always been overprotective of you, to say the least. As your older brother, he took it upon himself to shield you from any harm, unlike Balin, who usually talked to you and gave you advice instead of locking you in the house when you showed interest in upcoming festive.

You were aware that if any admirer appeared, Dwalin would scare him off, by looking at him only. You never hoped to find anyone in your neighborhood, knowing that Dwalin couldn’t stand it and you didn’t want to risk poor dwarf’s life when it would came to meeting your brothers.

And so, you planned to travel to other lands, meet new races, new folks and maybe among them there was love awaiting you.

Sure, you went on Thorin’s quest without hesitation. Someone has to be a voice of reason after all. However, what you didn’t expect was finding your One right in fornt of you. Only during the journey, it occurred to you that Nori was the one you were looking for.

Ever present smug smirk, twinkling eyes, ready to mischief and not-so-good cleptomaniac proclivities made Nori absolutely irresistible and even if you fought tooth and nail, you’d eventually give up to his goofy courtship.

Of course, you both immediately agreed to keep your relationship a secret, especially from Dwalin. He wouldn’t take it well, most likely you’d be faced with his anger. You wanted to spare Nori and you for as long as you could. Because once the secret is out, you will be under Dwalin’s watchful observation at all times.

And how are you supposed to enjoy time with Nori with Dwalin lurking at you?

“Balin will stop him,” you say calmly, more to convince yourself than Nori. He cocks up a brow, his expression unconvinced.

You sigh.

“Nori, he will accept it. He’ll have to. I’m not planning to leave you because of my brother.”

“Ah, Y/N,” Nori gasps, in mocked emotion, clutching at his chest. You roll your eyes and erupt into a fit of giggles as Nori flips you onto your back, hovering above you.

“But now, your brother’s not here…” he whispers, pecking your lips. “And I’m going to enjoy every single moment of not being caught.”

He crashes his lips onto yours and all of thoughts about your brothers vanish from your mind.

_______

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Thorin mutters to himself, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him. He was patrolling the surroundings and aimed to do a little thinking but seeing you, Dwalin’s little sister, in rather unambiguous situation, successfully changed all of his plans.

Even he, Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin’s best and most loyal friend, was forbidden from as much as thinking about you in terms other than friendly. You were out of the league, end of the topic.

And yet, here you are, canoodling with Nori, the Company’s unashamed cleptoman.

This isn’t going to end well.

_______

Dwalin lets out a grunt as he watches you and Nori chatting, your faces way too close to one another’s for Dwalin’s liking. He knits his brows, mentally plotting how will he use his axe should Nori as much as looks at you in a wrong way.

“You’re overreacting,” Balin states, gazing at Dwalin.

“What did I do?!”

“I can see you want to decapitate Nori for speaking with Y/N. You know she can handle herself, right?”

“Aye, but I don’t trust him.”

“He’s pulling a ‘big brother Dwalin’ again?” Thorin asks, slight amusement in his voice as he sits next to Balin, who nods.

“I don’t think we’ll ever see other mood.”

“You say I’m grumpy?” Dwalin grunts, glaring at the two.

“We’re saying you’re overreacting, Dwalin. Y/N will be fine.”

“What if he’s trying to make her do _something_ right now?!”

“Then Y/N has two options. Refuse and most likely punch him, or say yes,” Thorin shrugs while Dwalin gasps with evident disgust.

“Do you actually think Y/N would say yes to Nori?”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s a thief? Balin, tell me you agree with me!”

Balin clears his throat, looking at you and Nori.

“If you ask me, there’s nothing to discuss about already. What do you think, Thorin?”

“I, uhm… I suppose they have grown fond of each other, but what’s really between them-“

Thorin doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Dwalin abruptly stands up and in two steps nears you and Nori, grasping on the dwarf’s arm and yanking him up.

“Are you and my sister courting!?”

You jump onto your feet, the rest of the Company gathering around. Balin walks to Dwalin, trying to reason him, Ori and Bofur come behind Nori’s back, ready to support him.

“Answer me! Have you ever touched my sister?!”

“Y-yes!”

“Where?!”

“In the woods!” Nori answers instantly and you hear Kili’s muffled cackle somewhere behind your back.

“Nori! I swear to Mahal, I will cut off what you treasure most and make a necklace out of it if you ever dare-“

“Dwalin, honey,” you sing, an innocent expression on your face as you tap his shoulder. “Will you be so kind and put Nori down?”

Nori huffs as Dwalin lets go of his arm and rubs aching flesh.

“And now listen. You trained me well, I know how to take care of myself, do you know that?”

“Yes, Y/N, but-“

“And yes, Nori and I are courting. I wish you both found out in a better way but I knew how you would react. And I didn’t want to endanger Nori too much.”

Dwalin hangs his head low and you face him, putting both of your hands on his broad shoulders.

“I love him. And he loves me. He also knows that you won’t have to do that thing you described because I will do it by myself should he wrong me.”

“Aye, you will,” Dwalin chuckles airily, and you nod, raising on your tip toes to place a kiss on your brother’s forehead.

“Can you, please, live with that somehow? I’m happy, Dwalin, as I’ve never been before.”

“Well, that’s all that matter,” he mutters, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into a brief, but tight hug. The Company cheers and Fili is fast to pour ale in everybody’s mugs.

Yet, Dwalin can’t be completely calm about your relationship – he still glares at you and Nori as you fix your beloved’s hair, a look of adoration on Nori’s face.

Why couldn’t you at least pick Thorin?


End file.
